Halloween with Inuyasha
by Nanasawa-san140
Summary: That was the night I found out why they call it the devil's holiday .I,Sesshoumaru, will always rue the day I was forced to partake of the trivial and meaningless activity that’s only use is to fill small children with excessive amounts of sugar…
1. Chapter 1

Halloween With Inuyasha

That was the night I found out why they call it the Devil's Holiday.

I, Sesshoumaru, will always rue the day I was forced to partake of the trivial and meaningless activity that's only use is to fill small children with excessive amounts of sugar…

Tricker-treating.

_---_

_(Hello there! Tis I, Nanasawa back from the dead! Well, not really dead. Just a very _very_ long haitus. Over the summer I really got down into writing and finally decided to return with a mind full of mad ideas. _

_Updating and correcting the mistakes in this HWI fic is the first step to what I hope to be a comeback. This fic is not perfect in anyway. It is, after all, the first fic I had the guts to post. Reviews are encouraged, __criticism tolerated and sometimes welcomed, flames shall be extinguished._

_Have fun and enjoy!)_

---

He was doing it again. Doesn't he realize his hands are probably dirty?

"Inuyasha, don't lick your fingers."

He stopped his finger inches from his mouth, turning his head so that he could stare at me, "Why not?"

"Your hands are dirty. You'll get germs." I replied matter-of-factly.

He blinked owlishly at me…then wiped his little hand across his red haori before sticking it back into his mouth.

I sigh and fight the urge to roll my eyes, "Baka…" Why was I cursed with such a thick headed little brother? "Here…give me your hands." I knelt down in front of him, pulled a handkerchief from my pocket, then proceeded to wipe his hands free of chocolate, dirt, and what appeared to be mustard from the hot dog he had for dinner.

How can one child get so messy in such little time? One of life's many unsolved mysteries.

Inuyasha paid little attention to me as I fussed over the dirt under his nails. He was to busy watching the other children walk by with their friends or their family, his ears rotating like mini satellite dishes trying to pick of every sound. "There…all finished." I stood and stepped back to examine my work.

If you ask me, he looked like a giant tomato with cat ears.

He was dressed in a little pair of red pants and a red haori that Izayoi, his mother and my step mother, had made for him. The pants would have made MC hammer jealous but everyone thought it was so adorable…

Of course, anything would look adorable next to me.

I was dressed at the Grim Reaper, complete with a fake scythe and big black cloak…I lost a bet with my father, don't ask.

"Can we go now?" He asked impatiently, adjusting the little plastic sword at his hip. "All the other kids are gettin all the good candy!"

Did he need anymore candy? We had hit just about every house in our neighbor hood and his pumpkin head bucket was close to over flowing. My costume only had two pockets, both of which already contained a hand full of 'confiscated' candy.

"Where else do you want to go?" I asked. He couldn't possibly find another hou-

"There!!" Ok…maybe he can.

Inuyasha pointed excitedly to the house at the end of the block, "I wanna go to dat house!"

It just had to be the big scary house at the end of the street, didn't it?

"Are you _sure_ you want to go to that house…?" Please say no. Please say no….

"Yup!" He grinned. I sighed.

This sucks…


	2. Chapter 2

I think I'm losing the feeling in my hand. "Inuyasha stop clinging to me."

"I'm not scared…"

Funny…he says he's not scared and yet I can still feel his little claws digging into my hand.

"If you're not scared, why don't you let go of my hand?" I ask, unable to hide a grin when Inuyasha stopped, looked from the house to me, and then dropped my hand as if it were on fire. "I wasn't holdin' your hand! I just…didn't want you ta get lost!"

Right, like my 6' ft body is going to be swept away by the horde of tiny sugar filled monsters.

"Yeah...and I'm the Easter Bunny in disguise." I snorted.

Inuyasha gasped and stared at me, his big golden eyes as wide as saucers "Really?!"

Oh for the love of Tetsiga….

"No you baka!" I ran a hand my fingers through my hair in exasperation as we reached the porch of the house and blinked when the air dropped a few degrees. It was easy to see why inuyasha was scared. This house was just plain creepy.

Peeling paint, broken shutters, and dirty windows… What kind of weirdo lives here anyway?

There was another group on the porch. Three children I recognized from Inuyasha's pre-school and a girl from my history class. I think her name is Kagura.

The smallest of the girls was dressed as a miko while her taller friend seemed to be dressed as a demon slayer. The last one, a boy, was dressed as a monk.

"Inuyasha!" They shouted in unison, making Kagura roll her eyes. "Hiya guys!" Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps. "Nice costumes!" The children began to chatter about the candy they had and how many houses they'd been to, leaving me to talk to Kagura...

Oh, joy.

"Hey…" I started off casually. "You got stuck with the brats?" I remember her being a sort of neighborhood baby-sitter so it wasn't surprising that she'd ended taking a group of kids ticker-treating.

She nodded. "Yeah…but I'm charging their parents for it."

Ah, smart girl.

"Yeah...I got stuck with my baby brother," I gestured in Inuyasha's direction. He was busy waving candy worms in the miko-girl's face while the demon slayer beat the monk over the head with what appeared to be a giant boomerang. Kagura looked over and much to my surprise; a small smile crossed her face, "It looks like they're getting along. He's cute though…kind of like you."

Ha! We may share a father but that germ ridden child looks nothing me!

…Wait, she thinks I'm cute?

Before I could ask, I felt a small tug at me sleeve. "Sesshomaru! We want to get some candy now!" Inuyasha pointed to where his friends waited by the door. I sigh again.

"Then ring the door bell."

Apparently, this didn't sit well with him.

"But…I don't wanna.." He screwed up his face into a pouty-frown. Once again, I sigh.

"Why not?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. "Are you scared?"

The frowned on his face was instantly replaced with a scowl, "No!"

I smirked "Then ring the bell."

Touché little brother.

Kagura broke in with a sigh. "Its ok inuyasha…I'll ring the bell. Your big brother is too scared to do it." With that she turned on her heel and walked to the door, the other children trailing behind her.

Why that cheeky little witch! How dare she suggest that this Sesshoumaru fears something as stupid as a creepy house!

While I silently steamed, Kagura rang the door bell. It didn't 'ring' like a normal bell.

It started with a high pitched buzz then faded into a screechy warble…a very creepy sound indeed.

The children seemed to think the same thing, as they were all now hiding behind Kagura's legs. "T-tricker-treat!" They called cautiously.

For a moment nothing happened. I was about to suggest that we move on when the front door slowly opened…

You know how the door opens in moves with the creaky sound and the fog rolling out across the floor?

Yeah, it was something like that.

I could hear the miko girl whimper as the door opened wider, a shadowy figure filling the door way. "Welcome…children." The figures raspy voice seemed to echo. "Welcome...to your doom!!"

A pale, long fingered hand with blood red claws reached out into the light…..

"AAIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

The miko child's scream set off a chain reaction. The demon slayer, the monk, and Inuyasha's screams followed a nano second later though, not surprisingly, Kagura's shriek nearly drowned them all out.

To this day I still don't remember why I grabbed Inuyasha and bolted down the steps.

Maybe it was instinct. That would explain why I went running down the street with a screaming, flailing boy in my arms followed by three screaming children and a shrieking teen-age girl.

I wasn't scared, if that's what you were thinking.

I went back later that night, after I found out that the house actually belonged to my principal, Naraku, and he had been scaring the living day lights out of people all night. So with the help of Kagura, I egged and T.P'd the house until it was unrecognizable.

Candy may be sweet but revenge is far sweeter.

Did I mention I'm taking Inuyasha Tricker-treating next year?

The End!!!


End file.
